The Baby
by angelsinstead
Summary: Marty became a surrogate for her sister. She's already given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Kynleigh. After her sister's death, a clinic crisis means she's running out of time to fulfill her desire to have another baby. Todd agreed to be a sperm donor, not a father. But all that changes when he meets Kynleigh and her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Todd_ -

Todd Manning had always wondered about the baby. Somewhere out there in the world there was the potential for a little child with possibly his eyes and his daughter Starr's adorable smile. Maybe he or she also had his son Jack's laugh. Everywhere he went, he looked at babies longingly, wondering if the child he may have helped to create was right there in plain sight. Was he missing out on getting to know his little one?

He had donated his sperm to a fertility clinic after the birth of his second child. He loved his kids so much. They were the light of his life, so he wanted someone else to know the joy he had experienced with parenthood - someone else who had been struggling to reach their dream of having a precious baby.

At first he didn't think about it much - the baby, but after his ex-wife sued for custody, Todd had been devastated. He hardly ever got to see his kids even though he loved them very much. The visits with Starr and Jack had been few and far between. Then one day, the unthinkable happened. Blair had a car wreck. She and the children had not survived. Todd was traumatized. He struggled like hell to survive after the loss of his little son and daughter. Everyday he was haunted by their sweet smiles and their adorable voices. He wanted to rewind time to the last moment he saw them, just so he could hug them a little tighter and assure them of how much he loved them, but he couldn't, his children were forever gone.

Todd became desperate to discover the truth. His desperation grew so intense, he broke into the fertility clinic. He browsed through the numerous files in search of what he just _had_ to know. Was there a baby? Out there in the big, wide world, did some unknown woman bear his child? He could _feel_ it. Somewhere out there - he _had_ another child.

Finally he found HIS file among all the others. He had only been known as sperm donor 7727. He had been reduced to just a number. Then he found the answers he sought. His sperm had been used in an attempt to create embryos. Six healthy embryos had resulted from that particular endeavor. A woman had been implanted with two of the six embryos. The result had been a healthy child - a precious little girl. To Todd's horror, the woman was known in his file as patient 724. It would appear that she had a number as well.

Todd _had_ to find her. And he had to find his daughter! If he had to tear the whole damn clinic apart to uncover the information, he would! After searching through many more files, he found patient 724. He stole her file, because he had to leave the clinic ASAP. He didn't want to be caught by the cops, then sent to jail for breaking and entering.

The clinic was ransacked and in the process, Todd had accidently compromised one of the storage units which held some of the frozen embryos. As a result, the temperature of the storage unit was slowly rising which meant the frozen embryos it contained were unlikely survive. He set off an alarm at the moment he bumped against the storage unit in an attempt to escape. He made it out just in time before the police showed up to cart him off to jail. Even though it was a close escape, Todd had patient 724's file in his hand. As he sped away from the Baby Bunny Fertility Clinic, he vowed he would find her!

 _Marty_ -

Marty Saybrooke's identical twin sister and her husband had longed for many years to have a child. Marty had been blessed with a son named Cole. Unfortunately, Marty's sister was unable to get pregnant. Her husband had suffered with cancer. The chemo treatments had left him sterile. Artificial insemination with donor sperm had not been a success for Marty's sister, so the fertility doctor suggested in vitro fertilization. Sadly, none of Marty's sister's eggs had been viable. Since Marty and Michelle were identical twins and shared the exact same DNA, Marty had agreed to donating her own eggs so that Michelle could get pregnant. Time was running out because Michelle's husband was incredibly ill. His cancer had returned with a vengeance. Six healthy embryos had been created in the laboratory using donor sperm and Marty's healthy eggs. Thankfully, the IVF went well and Marty became pregnant on the very first attempt. Michelle was ecstatic.

Unfortunately, her joy was short-lived as her husband Chris passed away a few months before the baby's birth. Marty knew that her sister had lost so much, so she prayed with all her heart that a healthy child would result from the pregnancy. She wanted to give Michelle the gift of a precious child. Michelle was with Marty on the night Marty gave birth. Kynleigh was born beautiful and healthy. Marty was crying as they placed the newborn in her sister's arms. "She's everything I have ever dreamed of. I love her _so much_ ," Michelle said to her sister. Kynleigh Michelle was absolutely perfect.

But the joy of that night died before the morning. On the way back home from the hospital, Michelle was killed in a freak accident on the highway. She never had a chance to raise sweet, little Kynleigh. Marty was confused and heartbroken. Biologically Kynleigh was hers, although the plan had always been that Michelle was going to raise her. Marty was going to be the devoted aunt, but suddenly and without warning, she was cast into the role of Kynleigh's mother.

Marty took baby Kynleigh home from the hospital, cradling her gently in her loving arms. On that day she made a promise to her niece. "She was to be your mommy; my sister Michelle, and I promised her I would try again using the other four embryos. Someday, little Kynleigh, you're going to have a little brother or a sister. Since Michelle's gone now, I will be your mommy. I will love you forever, my precious girl." She kissed Kynleigh's baby-soft cheek and lay her down in the bassinet so the little one could sleep. She had a funeral to arrange and sadly it just a few short months after the funeral of Michelle's beloved husband.

From that day forward, Marty took excellent care of little Kynleigh. The bond between them marveled no other. Marty's son Cole had passed away at age seven (also in a car accident), so baby Kynleigh was all Marty had left in the world.

Marty hired a nanny to stay with Kynleigh while she worked at a local hospital. Everything was going great. Kynleigh was growing swiftly. As her first birthday approached, the little darling was just beginning to walk. Marty loved every moment with her sweet little girl. Kynleigh's smiles and giggles were like a breath of fresh air.

Marty had been thinking about going to the fertility clinic and asking about another IVF procedure so that she could bear a little brother or sister for Kynleigh. She never would have imagined what would happen when she called to set up an appointment.

"We're very sorry, Ms. Saybrooke, but there's been a crisis at the clinic. I am afraid that many of the embryos that were frozen in storage are no longer viable," explained the receptionist.

Marty lost it when she heard the news. "WHAT?! But... but I was ready to try for another baby." After all, Marty's biological clock was ticking steadily. She didn't have a lot of time left to bear another child.

"The lab was broken into last night. Everything is in a state of disarray. Personal information was taken as the files were breached. Worst of all however, one of the storage units that houses a great deal of the frozen embryos was comprised and -."

Marty didn't listen to another word. She hung up the phone. She sunk down in the nearest chair and cried. The embryos were gone - all FOUR of them - Kynleigh's potential little brothers and sisters.

As she was quietly sobbing, the phone rang. It happened to be Kynleigh's nanny, Mrs. Mendenhall. "I am so sorry, Ms. Saybrooke, but I can't take care of Kynleigh any longer. My daughter is incredibly sick. I have to fly across the U.S. to stay with her while she's in the hospital."

"I am so sorry about your daughter. Do you know when you will be back?" Marty asked.

"It may be a few months. I just don't know."

"Thank you for letting me know," Marty responded. "I wish you and your daughter the best... and please keep in contact as much as you can."

"I promise that I will," stated Mrs. Mendenhall.

Marty went into the nursery to stand over Kynleigh's crib. Her little blonde-haired, blue eyed angel was sleeping soundly, her tiny thumb in her rosebud mouth.

"What are we gonna do now, Kynleigh? No babysitter... and no more babies; not even one..." Marty murmured.

Going out and finding some random guy just to get pregnant turned Marty's stomach. She had been without a man in her life for so long now. She hadn't dated much since she had broken up with Cole's father. Besides, she wanted Kynleigh's biological father to be the exact same man who would help her in the creation of her future child. Kynleigh was perfection and Marty was sure that her little brother or sister would be also. The problem was - how would she ever find the guy?! His sperm donation had been anonymous. She knew nothing about the man who had made the donation.

With so much going through her mind, Marty almost didn't hear the doorbell as it was ringing. She rushed to answer it, as she didn't want it's persistent buzzing to wake up her sleeping daughter. "Hello?" she said when she saw a gorgeous man standing at her door.

"Are you Marty Saybrooke?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I am Todd Manning, the father of your child."

Marty stood there with her mouth wide-open; speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Can I come in?" asked Todd.

Marty moved aside, allowing Todd to enter her living room. She took a plush chair across from him, a stunned expression on her face. She _knew_ him! He wasn't just some stranger. He was someone from her past!

"Are you okay?" Todd questioned, seeming concerned by her deafening silence.

"I know you. From college," she managed to murmur. "I used to live in Llanview several years ago."

Todd tensed. He couldn't believe that this woman was THAT Marty Saybrooke, the renowned party-girl. They had shared some drinks one night while in college ... and that is not ALL they had shared.

"I remember," he said quietly. "We had a one-night-stand, one hot and steamy night."

"Yeah, just one night... because the next morning, you were gone," she stated with a hint of accusation coming through in her tone of voice.

"I am sorry, but I am not the same guy you knew back then. I've changed."

"Really?"

"Yes. After college, I got married... became a father. I am also a multi-millionaire."

"You're married? You have kids?"

Todd shook his head. "No, not anymore. I divorced my wife. Not long after, there was an accident. My ex and my two kids died."

Marty could see the deep sorrow in his hazel eyes. So much pain; so much suffering. She understood it all too well. "I lost my son," she answered. "He was only seven."

"That's how old my daughter was; Starr was seven. She and my three year old son, Jack - they were killed instantly in the crash. Blair, my ex, held on for a couple of days, but eventually, she passed away, too."

"I'm so sorry," Marty said sincerely. "Wh- why are you here?"

Marty's face was lined with worry. Was he _really_ Kynleigh's biological father? That information was supposed to be held in strict confidence, but she was aware that there had been a recent security breach in the clinic's private information. He could be telling the truth. What if he wanted Kynleigh? He had lost his other kids. What if he wanted to _take_ her little girl? Could she fight a multi-millionaire?

"It's about the baby. You had a little girl?"

"Yes, I did, but how did you...?" Marty asked with great unease.

Todd interrupted. "I had to do a little detective work. I found your file. You are patient 724. I was able to discern from reading your file that you went through an IVF procedure and you conceived a child. I was your donor."

"Is there any way you can prove all of this?"

Todd reached into his pocket, withdrawing a couple of folded pages he had photocopied directly from her file. She looked it over in confusion, not really sure what it all meant and if he was in fact telling the truth.

"Listen to me; I will consent to a DNA test. Whatever it is you want me to do," he stated. "I just want to see her. Where is... the baby?"

"Her name is Kynleigh," Marty said softly. "And she's sound asleep, taking her afternoon nap."

"Kynleigh," said Todd, repeating the baby's name. He had a daughter and her name was Kynleigh! Did she look like his precious Starr?

"What is it you want?" Marty questioned. "I won't let anyone take Kynleigh from me. I never meant to be her mother. My sister Michelle was going to raise her, but she died on the night that Kynleigh was born. Ever since I lost my sister, I have loved that little girl. She is _mine_."

"I'm sorry about your sister. When was Kynleigh born?"

"She will be one year old on June 17th."

Todd's eyes grew huge when Marty told him the baby's birthdate. "That's the same night my kids and my ex-wife died in that terrible car crash."

"My sister died in a car accident that night, too," Marty said as a shiver slid down her spine. "She was on her way back from the hospital on Highway 79."

"She crashed into Blair's car..." Todd said, seeming stunned as it all sunk in. On the same night his kids had died, Marty had given birth to Kynleigh. It was all so surreal. How could _any_ of this be real?

"Michelle wanted a baby, but her husband was sterile due to long-term cancer treatments. Now Michelle and my brother-in-law are dead. It's just me and Kynleigh. She's ALL I have left."

"Marty, please, let me be a part of her life. I'd love to meet her," Todd implored.

"I barely even know you!" Marty argued. "Yeah, we had a little... _FLING_... whatever you want to call it when we were in college, but I don't KNOW you. I haven't seen you in years. I didn't know you were a millionaire... or that you..."

"Look, I hardly know you either, but we are parents. We share a child, a baby girl I haven't even met yet. Please, Marty, give me a chance."

Not realizing it, their voices had gotten louder as the conversation had become intense and heated. Now Kynleigh was awake and she was crying mournfully. Marty's mothering instincts took over. She had to tend to her child.

"Just go," she said as she stood up. "I am not ready to deal with any of this. It's just too much."

"You said it yourself - you and Kynleigh are all alone. You need me, Marty. I will help you care for Kynleigh. I just want to see my baby girl."

Marty couldn't take his pleading any longer, nor his puppy-dog eyes. She threw up her hands in surrender. "Okay, you can meet her, but I am not making any promises, Todd. She's _my_ daughter - _MINE_. When you donated your sperm, you didn't intend to become a father, so..."

He interrupted her. "You didn't intend to become a mother either when you went through the IVF, but here we are."

She rolled her eyes, denying that he just made a good point. Neither of them had signed up for parenthood, but Kynleigh was in definite need of love and nurturing. Right now the baby was crying fitfully in her crib, so Marty rushed down the hallway to get her.

She lifted the precious child into her arms, kissing away her tears. "Mommy's here, sweetie. Mommy's here," Marty crooned to her daughter.

"Daddy's here, too," Todd said as he stood a few paces behind her, getting his first glance of the precious little girl, baby Kynleigh. She favored her mother with light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, but her hair was as straight as a pin. In contrast Marty's hair was a mass of thick, golden, cascading curls. He remembered running his fingers through those curls as he gazed into her eyes that magical night when they had their hot little "fling" when they were in college.

Marty looked at him, hearing his words. He was gazing at she and Kynleigh possessively as if they had already become a family.

"Todd, I can't let you..." Marty started to argue, but Kynleigh suddenly wasn't crying anymore. She was calm and staring at Todd in curiosity. Todd smiled at her. He had a way with kids, and this one was particularly special. She was _his_ daughter.

"Hi, Kynleigh. Nice to meet you. I am your daddy."

Then Kynleigh did something Marty had never expected. She reached out her tiny little arms toward Todd, her daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Marty was in a state of shock that Kynleigh was holding her arms out toward a complete stranger as though she were asking to be held and cuddled. Nothing could prepare her for what would happen next. Kynleigh, whom had only spoken two words in her young life ("Ma-ma" and "Ba-Ba") looked directly at Todd and uttered, "Da-da."

"You're right, Kynleigh. I am your da-da," Todd said, as his eyes became damp with moisture. They were glistening with tears as he thought of his two other children. He loved and missed them so much. Starr and Jack were lost to him now, but here was Kyleigh, alive and well, and the baby girl was reaching out to him.

"Todd," Marty said in a soft protest, but Kynleigh lunged toward her father and ended up in his strong arms. Todd's lips pressed against the top of her tiny head. He kissed her tenderly. He held her carefully, feeling her tiny heart beating against the expanse of his broad chest.

Marty didn't look happy when she saw Todd holding HER little girl. He was a multi-millionaire. Would he decide that he wanted custody? Would she lose her precious daughter?

"She's beautiful, Marty. I never could have imagined I would ever feel this happy again... after losing Starr and Jack."

Marty felt sympathy for him, because after all, she had lost a child herself - her son Cole. Having Kynleigh to love had helped to repair some of the broken pieces of her heart. She couldn't bear to lose Kynleigh, too. For the past year, she had lovingly cared for and nurtured her child. They were deeply bonded. Marty couldn't imagine living without her little sweetheart - even for one day.

"Todd, I don't want a man in my life. All I wanted was this baby girl. There were four embryos left which had been made in the fertility clinic before Kynleigh's birth. I was going to have another IVF, but when I called the clinic, I was told that many of the frozen embryos were lost when someone broke into the building. When that happened, I lost my last chance to have a little brother of sister for Kynleigh."

Todd felt a stab of regret when he heard the depth of sorrow which resonated in Marty's voice. It was so unfair. Was it he who had caused the loss of the embryos? Is that why an alarm had sounded when he rushed out of the clinic? Knowing it was most likely his fault, Todd felt an aching pain.

"Marty, I am going to be honest with you, okay?" Todd said as he was stroking Kynleigh's baby-soft hair. "I think it's my fault. I was the one who broke into the clinic. I had to do it, because I was trying to get to the files."

"WHAT?" Marty gasped, becoming greatly upset. She would have slapped Todd senseless if he hadn't have been holding the baby. "Because of YOU, I lost the last chance for another baby!"

"Because of me and my donation, you have this little girl. I am sorry about the embryos. I truly am. I want to help you have another baby."

"I think you've done enough," Marty said angrily. "Give me my daughter... and get the hell out."

"She's my daughter, too," Todd argued.

As their voices got louder and harsher, Kynleigh could feel the tension rising between her parents. The baby began to fuss. Todd and Marty both turned their attention onto her as they tried to comfort their agitated little girl. Their hands collided as both attempted to stroke Kynleigh's blonde hair. Todd looked into Marty's eyes as her gaze flew abruptly to his. He smiled as he made no move to break the physical contact he had with her. Their fingers were still touching.

"So whattya say, Marty? Should we try another IVF or would you like to try to make a baby the old-fashioned way?"

Marty glared at him. "Don't make me nauseous, Todd. I have slept with you before. We both know it was _not_ that great - certainly not anything you have to be bragging about."

"You're lying. You loved it. You even begged for more. You said, 'Ohhh Todd, it feels so damn good. Stay! Please don't ever leave me."

Todd didn't know that he was digging himself in even deeper. Marty was furious as he reminded her of that fateful night when he had just took off without an explanation. She had awakened the next morning, wanting his embrace, but feeling heartbroken and rejected. She did not want a repeat of his selfish and insensitive behavior.

Marty took Kynleigh from Todd's arms, cradling the baby against her chest. "But you left anyway, didn't you? You couldn't be bothered. Well, Todd, Kynleigh and I won't bother you a moment longer. You can leave. But when you do - don't ever come back."

Todd crossed his arms over his chest with just as much stubbornness and determination. "I am not leaving. I am willing to make a deal with you."

She frowned. "What kind of a deal?"

"You let me visit and see Kynleigh; you let me be a daddy to her. In return, I will give you the baby you've been wanting. You want another kid, don't you? I can help."

"Are you going sperm into a cup again?" Marty asked venomously.

"I prefer not to," he said honestly. "There are other... more pleasurable ways."

Marty said nothing for several moments as though she were mulling the idea over. She sucked in her breath, then quietly she let it out, slowly exhaling. "You got yourself a deal, Todd. Kynleigh does need a daddy, and she's taken to you so quickly - as if she somehow knew instinctively that you are her father," Marty spoke. "I do want another baby... very much. By biological clock is ticking so damn fast. I need to become pregnant as soon as possible. I was sure with the IVF, I would get at least one more chance for a baby, but now all the embryos have perished."

"It's sad about the embryos. I know that they were our potential children. I deeply regret the part I played in them accidentally being destroyed," Todd said sincerely. "But you don't need the embryos, Marty. You have me - in the flesh. Just think of me as your own personal sperm bank. I am ready to ummm... make a deposit, so to speak, whenever it is that you are ready."

"Don't make it sound so vulgar. This isn't a business transaction," Marty said. "We're going to be making a future baby - a child."

"I say we get started right away. Maybe tonight... after we get Kynleigh to bed?"

"That's just like you... trying to get me into bed in the wink of an eye, before we can even... reconnect.'

"I want to reconnect in more ways than one," he said bluntly.

"I am not sleeping with you tonight, Todd Manning, and that is final."

Flames of sexual heat and tension had caused them both to become greatly inflamed and agitated. It had been so long since Marty had slept with anyone. Todd was there, so ready, sizzling hot, and willing. She had been lying earlier when she implied that Todd didn't know how to satisfy her. In fact, she had cried for days after he had left her. She didn't want him to know it, but being with him had felt so amazing and so incredibly right, as if they were somehow destined to be together.

Todd only smirked, knowing she would cave. "You want me and there is no way you could ever resist. After we get Kynleigh to bed for the night, we are going to make love for hours, until we are both exhausted and we are struggling to breathe."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Todd, right now, we need to concentrate on the baby. She's hungry," Marty stated.

"She takes after her daddy then. I'm hungry, too," Todd said, smiling fondly at Kynleigh as Marty held their one-year-old daughter in her arms. "What does she like to eat?"

"Just about anything. She has a ferocious appetite," Marty answered.

"Me, too. What's for supper, Marty? Should we call out for Chinese? I'm paying."

"Whatever. Just lemme get the baby fed. Then it will bathtime, time for her story, then bed."

"Sounds like a plan," said Todd as he looked up the number of the closest Chinese restaurant on his phone. "Oooo China Gardens. Sounds yummy. What dish would you like?"

Marty was quite familiar with China Gardens as it was one of her favorite places to eat. "I'd like General Tso's chicken and a side of crab Rangoon," Marty replied.

Todd placed the call to order their food for delivery. "Yes, I would like to place an order," he spoke on the phone. "We'll have General Tso's chicken with a side of crab Rangoon. Also, an order of beef with broccoli with potstickers and egg rolls on the side, and we will need two fortune cookies."

"Wow, you really ARE hungry," Marty said after he ended his call.

"Starved. The food should be here in about 30 minutes."

"Then we have time to give little Kynleigh her dinner."

"I can help with that," Todd said eagerly.

Marty carried baby Kynleigh into the kitchen and strapped her into her high chair. The baby beat on the tray impatiently as Marty warmed up her food. Todd sat down in a chair next to Kynleigh. He made silly faces at her to occupy her while Marty prepared the baby's meal.

After the food was ready, Marty brought Kynleigh's feeding dish over to the table. "I'll feed her," said Todd.

The little girl opened her mouth, anticipating a bite of delicious food. Todd picked up the spoon and gave Kynleigh a bite of her dinner. It wasn't long at all before Kynleigh polished off the entire contents of her meal. "Wow. She eats a LOT," Todd remarked.

Marty handed Kynleigh a sippy cup of milk. Kynleigh raised it to her mouth. Then promptly, she chugged down every drop.

After the baby finished her milk, Marty got a warm washcloth to clean up the baby's hands and face. Kynleigh whimpered as Marty wiped away the food residue.

"She doesn't breastfeed or take the bottle anymore?" Todd questioned.

"Stop talking about my breasts, Todd," said Marty, reacting as though her blouse were all the sudden see-through.

Her reaction made Todd automatically stare at her chest. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by the question. I just want to know about my daughter's needs," he said. "I want to help you take care of her."

"On her first birthday, I plan to take her bottle away. She's transitioning to a sippy cup."

"Ohhh wow, I've missed so much with her... her first word... her first step...her first dirty diaper."

Marty laughed. "Be glad you missed that one." She actually smiled which put Todd more at ease.

"Still, I wish I could have been there for all those moments with Kynleigh. This last year has been sheer hell - after losing Starr and Jack."

Marty's heart ached, seeing the pain in his eyes. She knew that heartache all too well. "Babies are such blessings. I am glad I have - I am glad _we_ have Kynleigh. We've both been through far too much."

"Don't worry, Kynleigh," Todd told the baby. "Daddy's going to make it up to you... everything we've missed."

Just then the doorbell rang. "You stay here with Kynleigh," Todd said to Marty. "I bet our food has arrived."

Todd was correct. He came in carrying several Chinese take-out boxes. Marty had just set the table with plates and silverware. "Would you like something to drink?" Marty asked. "I have iced tea, Coke, and rootbeer."

"I'll have Coke," Todd replied. Marty poured herself a tall glass of iced tea and then brought Todd's Coke to the table.

"Thanks," he said.

Marty set down at the table across from Todd as he opened the cartons of delicious food. Todd was piling his plate high as Marty dipped into her food as well. "Excellent," she said as she sampled the General Tso's chicken. "I usually just fix myself a sandwich or some soup after a long day at work and caring for the baby."

"Nothing's wrong with a sandwich. I love them, but from now on, you'll have me here... helping you care for the baby. There will be more time for cooking and other things you enjoy."

"Are you planning on moving in?" Marty asked as she dropped her fork with a thud.

Todd shook his head. "You have a nice house, Marty, but it's a little too cramped for my tastes. I think that you and Kynleigh should move in with me. You could stay at my mansion. Kynleigh will have plenty of room to run around and play... and when the new baby comes..."

"Todd, you're moving too fast. You expect me to move in with you... just like that?"

"Yes, I do. It is what is best for the baby. When you're working, I can care for Kynleigh."

Marty knew that since her babysitter was no longer available, she would be needing someone to help out with Kynleigh while she worked at the hospital. The baby was completely at ease with Todd - as though she had always known him. "My babysitter is going to be gone a few months. Her daughter is very sick," Marty stated.

"It's settled then. You and Kynleigh will move in with me. It will just be the three of us... well, until baby number 2 arrives."

"No servants?" Marty asked.

"I have 2 maids, a butler, and a chauffer. I even have my own personal cook."

"Alright. I'll do it," Marty agreed. "I'll move in with you."

Kynleigh clapped her little hands and giggled, as if she was pleased with Marty's decision. Todd couldn't help but smile and laugh at the baby's antics. Marty too gave her daughter a grin, hoping she wasn't making a big mistake by taking things so fast with Todd.


End file.
